Don't look Away
by Me A Genius
Summary: Paige is a famous soccer player & tries to keep her personal life a secret. And Emily tries to move on with her life but she has baggage she must deal with first or loss Paige before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_Emily's POV_

I went to pick up my daughter Harley from school and she is six years old. And she means the world to me and I will do anything for her. I was in a relationship with Talia and we have a daughter together now we mostly co-parent. She moved on with someone else and I'm single because I want to focus on myself and Harley.

''Today is the game?'' Harley asked.

We love to watch women's soccer together and our favorite team is Western New York Flash. Months ago I bought tickets for us to go together and watch, Talia doesn't like soccer. Harley is always asking when the game is.

''Yeah, it's today. We will go home change clothes then go to the stadium.'' I said and she smiles.

''Uncle Toby and uncle Ezra will come?'' Harley asked.

''Yes, they will come too.'' I said and she loves spending time with them too.

We arrived home and I changed my clothes and I help Harley with her hair. We have on our favorite jerseys and her favorite player is Paige McCullers, on the jersey it says McCullers on top and number seven. I put a Wonder Woman beanie on her head and we leave, Toby and Ezra came to pick us up.

''Emily, I need a favor.'' Ezra said.

''What kind of favor?'' I asked.

''I need you to work at the brew for one night and I will pay you. I'm short on staff and I really need your help and its tomorrow night, I don't have time to hire a stranger. Tomorrow is really an important party, so you will help?'' Ezra said.

''Sure I will help you. But it will be okay for Harley to stay in your apartment while I work downstairs?'' I said.

''Yeah sure.'' Ezra said.

''Toby you will help?'' I asked.

''Can't, I have to work tomorrow night and it will be a long shift. What kind of party it will be?'' Toby said.

''It's a party for Paul Riley, the coach for Western New York Flash team. Everyone on the team will be there.'' Ezra said.

I see how big Harley's smile is.

''I want to work.'' Harley said.

''You can't work because you are not a grown up.'' Ezra said.

''I want to see Paige.'' Harley said.

''Sorry, sweetie you can't. It's an important party for grownups, maybe next time.'' I said.

''Not fair.'' Harley said. She fold her arms on her chest and she has the cutest pout ever.

We arrived at the stadium first we buy junk food then go to our seats. We cheer for our team and they are playing against Sky Blue FC. Harley is really happy to be here and I love seeing her smile. Harley is yelling loud thinking the team will hear her.

''Sweetie, try not to yell too loud.'' I said.

''Want them to hear me.'' Harley said.

''Just don't want you to lose your voice.'' I said and she nods.

We are sitting close to the field and the game is going bad. The score is Sky Blue Fc 1 and Western New York Flash 0, we really want our favorite team to win tonight. Paige takes the ball away from the other player and she starts to run fast towards the goal.

''Kick!'' Harley and Ezra yelled.

''No way, she can't make it.'' Toby said.

''She will.'' I said.

''Let's see.'' Toby said.

Paige almost lost the ball but she didn't. The goal keeper stepped out of the goal for a moment then Paige was about to go right but she went left and kicked the ball in, the goal keeper didn't had time to block it. Western Flash gets a point, we all start to cheer and her teammates hugged her then Ezra and Harley high five each other.

Now the score is a tie and time is almost done, I really hope the western flash win the game. Paige has the ball but she doesn't a chance to kick towards the goal then she kicked the ball to Abby Dahlkemper. Now Abby runs towards the goal but she isn't close, she kicked the ball high then Jessica McDonald hit the ball with her head and the ball went in. Everyone on the team starts to cheer and we won the game. We can't stop cheering for them and Harley is really happy they won tonight. The game is over now we start to leave the stadium and we will get something to eat together.

''Harley, you had fun today?'' Toby asked.

''Yeah.'' Harley said smiling.

 _-The Brew-_

Tonight I will work as a waitress and Harley will stay in Ezra's apartment. Which is great since I will only be downstairs and not far from her, Talia is on out on a date which I don't care about.

''Harley, we will be downstairs. Now after the movie is over go to sleep okay.'' I said.

''I want to meet Paige.'' Harley said.

''I know sweetie, but you can't tonight and maybe next time.'' I said.

''Not fair.'' Harley said and I kiss her head.

''After work, I will come back up and we go home.'' I said and she nods.

I put on the movie The Emperor's New Groove and she starts to watch it. I go downstairs and I start to see people come inside, damn wish I can take pictures with them. I start carry the trey around handing out champagne, then I see Paige come in with two other people next to her. I start to check her out and she starts to greet her friends.

''Stop checking her out and please work.'' Ezra said.

''I wasn't checking her out.'' I said.

''I don't believe you. And you have that look when you check someone out.'' Ezra said.

''Whatever, she won't even notice me.'' I said and I get back to work.

* * *

 _-No POV-_

Harley got bored and she wanted to go downstairs to meet Paige. She gets off the couch and she puts on her slippers. She gently open the door and walked towards the staircase. She sees everyone in the party and her mother working, now she go down the stairs without being noticed. She can feel stomach growling and she wants something to eat, then she see Paige talking with someone.

''Paige.'' Harley said.

Paige sat down at the table with friends and they are eating. Now she wants to be really sneaky without be caught by her mom. Harley starts to crawl and hope no one will see her.

Harley crawled fast towards to Paige but Paige doesn't notice her yet. But Harley saw her mom and she quickly hide under the table and Emily didn't notice. Now Harley is thinking what to do but she doesn't notice she is sitting on Paige's feet.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I noticed something strange on my feet then I look under the table. It's a small girl and she smiles at me, I didn't know what to do so I just smiled.

''Why are you under the table?'' I asked.

''To say hi.'' She said.

''Come out of the under the table.'' I said and I help her come out of the table.

''I like soccer.'' She said.

''That's great to know. What is your name?'' I asked.

''Harley. Your name is Paige.'' Harley said and I nod.

''She is really cute.'' Spencer said.

''I want cake.'' Harley said.

''Okay sure. Where is your mom?'' I said.

Spencer grabbed a plate of cake for her and Harley sits on my lap then starts to eat.

''Working.'' Harley said.

''What a shame her mom will leave her alone.'' Lea said.

''Lea, don't start seriously.'' I said.

Lea is my girlfriend of three months and our way to the party we argued. Harley sticks out her tongue at her and I laugh. Then she starts to tell me about the game she saw yesterday and I smile at her.

''Don't drink that.'' I said and I take the champagne cup away from her.

''Why?'' Harley asked.

''It's not good for little kids.'' I said.

''I won't tell.'' Harley said and I laugh.

''Harley!'' I hear someone said and Harley hide her face with her hands.

''Your mom?'' I asked.

Harley nods.

''I'm so sorry that is bothering you.'' She said.

''Don't worry about it. We were just talking and eating cake.'' I said.

''You should be fired and take care of your kid, not leaving her alone while you work.'' Lea said.

''Oh my god, seriously Lea shut up. Look I won't get in you in trouble and we were just talking and she wasn't no trouble at all.'' I said.

Lea walks away and I'm glad she did.

''Mommy, I made a friend.'' Harley said smiling.

''My name is Emily.'' I said.

''I'm Paige.'' I said.

''Yeah I know who you are. Great game yesterday.'' Emily said and we smile.

''Sometimes I forget people know my name already. But I didn't wanted to be rude and not introduce myself.'' I said and she picks up Harley.

''Well I have to go.'' Emily said.

''I understand.'' I said.

''I want to see Paige again.'' Harley said.

''Sorry have to go.'' Emily said and walked away with Harley.

''Cute kid.'' Spencer said and I drink champagne again.

''Paige, don't drink a lot because tomorrow you have practice.'' Wilden said.

Wilden is my agent and Spencer is my publicist. He thought it would be a good idea to have a publicist and I agreed to it. Hanna was going to come but she had to work with someone else and she is a fashion designer.

''Paige, come here we have to do a group picture.'' Jessica said.

''I will be there, chill.'' I said.

I walked towards everyone and we take a group picture. Tonight is our coach birthday so we thought to do something nice for him. We sing happy birthday then he blows out the candles and cuts the cake.

Tonight I'm going ignore Lea because she is pissed me off and I told her not to come, but she did it to annoy me. I don't see Emily around and I guess her shift is was over while ago.

 _-Next day-_

Today we all had to wake up early for soccer practice. And we been out here all day and my body is semi sore and coach made us run around the field. After that we start to practice our kicking drills and other drills. Now we are taking break and I check my phone I got texts from Hanna, Spencer and my annoying brother Andrew. And he is my older brother and plays for San Jose Earthquakes soccer team.

''Remember in couple days, we will have fun day camp. Let me know now if you can't make it and I will be in my office.'' Coach said.

Fun day camp is from ages 6 to 14, and we would give them advice how to better a good player. I start to look at my schedule to see if I can do it.

''Paige, we are going to get lunch you will join us?'' Lynn said and I start to think.

''Yeah sure, I'm starving.'' I said and we walk back to the locker room.

''How are you liking the team so far?'' Lynn said.

Three years ago I was playing for another team named Portland Thorns FC then I got drafted to Western NY Flash. I played in other countries before but playing for Portland Thorns FC, was my big break then I met Wilden at the event I got drafted to the team I am now. Now it's been couple months I have been playing for the new team.

''I like it.'' I said.

''That's good to know.'' Lynn said and we smile.

I have lunch with the girls and we are getting to know each other. So far I'm getting along with everyone and that's good. I get a text and I'm going to spend thanksgiving alone and I sigh. My brother is going to his girlfriend's house for thanksgiving, my parents going away and Spencer and Hanna will be with their families. And I'm not going to spend thanksgiving with Lea because we are still arguing, guess I will just order take-out and watch movies all day.

After I had lunch with them I go back to my place and I live with my friend Caleb. We been friends since we were in high school and he just moved in with me couple days ago. But now he isn't home because he had to go away for few days, I just lay on my bed and watch TV. But I can't stop thinking about Emily and her daughter is cute and funny. I keep watching TV until I fall asleep.


	2. Said The Sky

_Emily's POV_

I go to Talia's place because I really need to speak with her. And I really hate this because Harley lives with Talia and her boyfriend full-time and I only get Harley on the weekends. And her boyfriend is douche but she doesn't see that.

''Talia, I want Harley to spend thanksgiving with me this year.'' I said.

Talia gets to spend time with Harley on the holidays and it's not fair. But I have a feeling her boyfriend is trying to convince her for me not to see my daughter.

''Emily, we talked about this before. She will spend thanksgiving with me and Hank.'' Talia said.

''No, this time I want to spend the holidays with my daughter. You and Hank always spend the holidays with Harley and I want more time. Please understand this I want more time to spend with Harley.'' I said and she sigh.

''I will talk it over with Hank.'' Talia said.

''No! This is between you and me. She is our daughter not his and she will spend thanksgiving with me.'' I said annoyed.

Harley came running towards me and I picked her up.

''Mommy, I made this.'' Harley said.

She show me a drawing she did and it's a puppy and a cat. She has been asking for a puppy and a cat since last year.

''That's a very good drawing. I'm going to take Harley to the park and we will grab dinner together.'' I said and I kiss her head.

''Sure, just don't bring her home late.'' Talia said and I leave with Harley.

I'm cooking with Harley and I'm showing her how to cook spaghetti and garlic bread. She is having fun and I love seeing her smile and I wish she lived with me full-time.

''Mommy, I want to play soccer.'' Harley said.

''Really?'' I asked and she nods.

''See.'' Harley said.

She gave me wrinkled flyer and it's for girls to play soccer with Western NY flash team. I try to straighten the paper so I can read it and she gives me the puppy eyes.

''What did mom say?'' I asked.

''She said no.'' Harley said sadly.

''You really want to play soccer?'' I asked.

''Yes!'' Harley yelled loud.

''Sweetie, don't shout I'm right next to you.'' I said.

''I want to play. Please I want to play soccer.'' Harley said and I start to think.

''Okay, you can play soccer. But remember when playing soccer is teamwork.'' I said and she hugged me.

''I love you, mommy.'' Harley said.

''I love you too, Harley.'' I said and she kissed my cheek.

We start to eat dinner together and she is telling me about her favorite animals. I call Talia and tell her that Harley will stay here and she got mad. But I don't care if she is mad but she let Harley stay the night which is great.

 _-Next day-_

I go grocery shopping with Harley, Ezra and Toby we are buying food for thanksgiving. We usually have at my place because it's bigger than Ezra and Toby's apartment. Harley is grabbing all the sweets but I told her not to grab all of it.

''Mommy, I want pop-tarts.'' Harley said and she is holding two boxes of pop-tarts.

''Put it in the cart.'' I said and she does it.

''What else we need? We got the turkey, wine, stuffing, smashed potatoes, and vegetables.'' Toby said.

''Eww vegetables.'' Harley said.

''Well it's good for you.'' I said and she shakes her head no.

Ezra and Toby look in the cart to make sure we have everything what we need.

''We almost forgot the sweet potato pie and whip cream.'' Ezra said and he loves eating pies.

He went to grab the pies and the whip cream then I get a text from my parents.

''Guys, my parents will come over for thanksgiving.'' I said.

''We will have enough food for everyone. We almost forgot the eggnog.'' Toby said and I nod.

We grabbed few more stuff then we pay for it. We all went to my apartment and put the food away while Harley is eating pop-tarts. Thanksgiving will be in three days and I really can't wait for it.

''Good news, I will get my book published.'' Ezra said.

''That's great we are happy for you.'' Toby asked.

''Her name is Aria and she will be helping me write my book. And we will start next week on my book.'' Ezra said.

''I'm really proud of you and we will be the first two to buy your book.'' I said.

''Thanks. At first I thought they were going to reject me but I was wrong. Let's get the last stuff on the list and go home, really don't want to wait long in the lines.'' Ezra said.

''So true.'' I said and we check the list again.

 _-Next Day-_

Harley is really happy about today and she is wearing her favorite outfit and soccer cleats. We arrived at the stadium and one of the staff told me what will happen today. And I filled the form in case she gets hurt and they will call me.

''Remember I will come back later to pick you up. But play fair and follow the rules.'' I said.

''Okay mommy.'' Harley said.

''Good, I will be back soon.'' I said.

''Love you, mommy.'' Harley said.

''I love you too, Harley.'' I said.

I watch Harley join the other girls and she is getting along with them, I leave the stadium.

* * *

 _Paige's POV._

Me and few of the girls on team we walked onto the field. I didn't had nothing to do so thought it will be fun to teach the kids how to play soccer and give them advice.

''Paige!'' Harley yelled and she came run towards me then hugged me.

''Hey Harley.'' I said and I hug her back.

''I got new shoes.'' Harley said.

''Cool, I like them.'' I said and she smile.

''Now, let's play soccer.'' Coach said.

We start to teach the girls how to control the ball while running. The soccer camp is mostly for girls only and we are teaching them. It's not easy in Major League Soccer, because the guys have everything of the best and gets paid more than us. But we have won more games than the guys and I train harder to show them that it's not a fluke when I make a goal.

Now we teach the girls how to hard and far. So far Harley is doing great and she is a fast learner. Harley tries do some soccer tricks but doesn't know how to, so I show her how trick someone with the ball. She starts to copy me, she does mess up but she doesn't stop trying to learn it.

''Harley, remember always practice and you will get better in soccer.'' I said.

''It's Hard.'' Harley said and she stopped.

''It took me a long time to learn that trick.'' I said.

''Really?'' Harley said surprised.

I sit down on a bench with Harley and he starts to drink water.

''Yeah really. I had to practice every day and long hours but I didn't give up, I wanted to show everyone I can play soccer. There were times I wanted to give up but if I did give up I wouldn't be playing soccer right now.'' I said.

''I won't give up.'' Harley said.

''Good.'' I said and we smile.

''I like thanksgiving.'' Harley said.

''Me too, because the food I love to eat.'' I said.

''Me too. I ask my mommy you come over.'' Harley said.

''Um you don't have to do that.'' I said.

''Yes.'' Harley said smiling.

We get back on the field and we teach the girls more about soccer and more. The girls are having fun learning about soccer and its great seeing them smile.

Hours later the girls can go home and I went inside the locker room to change. When I come out I see Emily picking up Harley and I walk towards them because my car across the street. I see Harley pulling Emily closer to me and I look confuse at them.

''Something wrong?'' I asked.

''Would you like to come over at my place for thanksgiving?'' Emily asked.

''Um we don't know each other that well. And I don't want to intrude.'' I said.

''You won't intrude, I mean it.'' Emily said.

''Can I think about it?'' I asked.

''Yeah sure. Let me write my phone number in your phone.'' Emily said and I give her my phone.

Emily starts to text her phone number in and I'm happy about it. She gave me back my phone.

''Well, I have to go and Harley had fun today.'' Emily said.

''I'm happy she did and she did great today.'' I said and we smile.

''Bye Paige.'' Emily said.

''Bye.'' I said.

''Bye Paige.'' Harley said and I waved bye at her.

I went home and took a hot shower and it felt great. Then Hanna and Spencer came over and I told her about Emily and she thinks I should dump Lea and ask Emily out on a date.

''I don't know if she is single.'' I said.

''Well, ask her and if she is single then ask her out on a date. We don't like Lea because she is a bitch and you two have been arguing all the time. And you should go over to her place for thanksgiving because I don't like the idea you being alone.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah, I agree with Hanna on this. You and Lea are not great together as a couple at all. And she is always dating someone who is rich and if you was poor she won't date you.'' Spencer said.

Then my friend Katie came over and I'm always happy to see her.

''I thought you was filming for the show Arrow.'' I said.

''Well, I have some time off and I wanted to know are you coming to Brandon's party tonight.'' Katie said.

''I forgot it was tonight.'' I said.

''You should come and everyone will be there and it will be fun.'' Katie said.

''Can she bring friends?'' Hanna said.

''Yeah sure she can. Come on Paige go get ready now.'' Katie said and she pull me into my room.

Katie is wearing blue jeans, high leather boots and white top with green jacket. Now Hanna is helping me what to wear and I keep trying on outfits and I don't know what to wear.

''Lea, text me and she wants to go out tonight.'' I said.

''I will fix that.'' Hanna said and she took my phone and started to text gave back my phone.

 _From Lea: Let's go out._

 _Me: No._

 _From Lea: Why?!_

''No more texting. Go put this on now.'' Hanna said and I read the text quick.

I put black leather pants and red top V-neck, I go back to the room and they look at me.

''Well?'' I asked.

''You look hot.'' Katie said.

''Yeah you do.'' Spencer said.

''Thanks.'' I said.

Spencer and Hanna start to get ready, they stayed my place before so their clothes are here. And Katie is doing my make-up and hair. I knew Katie for a while now and she has been a great friend and I'm happy to have her in my life. We are all done getting ready we leave the apartment.

We arrive at the club and Katie is holding my arm then paparazzi start to take pictures. We hurry inside and we start to greet everyone and I introduce Hanna to everyone I know. And Spencer knows a few people here. I hug Brandon and wish him a happy birthday. Then I go to the bar with the girls and we order our drinks.

After that I go dance with Katie and I'm having a good time now. Hanna and Spencer are having a good time too. I keep drinking and I'm getting tipsy but I'm having fun tonight.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Today is thanksgiving and I'm really nervous of Paige coming over today. And I'm happy I gave her my phone number and I wonder if Paige is single. I always had a huge crush on her since she first played for the team Portland Thorns FC, Paige is really hot. Now I'm cooking, Ezra and Toby are helping me and my parents haven't come yet. Harley is watching cartoons in the living room and we have a lot to cook right now. Ezra is cooking the vegetables, Toby is making biscuits and cranberry sauce and I'm making green bean casserole because my dad loves eating that.

''Emily, look what's on TMZ website.'' Toby said.

''Thought you was cooking the biscuits.'' I said.

''They are in the oven. There's a rumor that Katie Cassidy is dating Paige McCullers.'' Toby said and he showed me the pictures.

''It's just rumors.'' I said.

''Oh someone is jealous.'' Ezra said.

''Not jealous.'' I said and yeah I'm feeling little jealous.

''Yeah you are jealous because of the face you make. Tonight will be fun because you will be so jealous.'' Toby said and they tease me.

''Shut up and get back to cooking.'' I said and they laugh.

Bit later Paige finally came over with strawberry cake and wine, she came alone. I start to check her out and she is wearing ripped knee jeans, turquoise and blue plaid shirt. She has few unbutton that I can see her semi of her chest.

''Sorry, I'm late I didn't know what to bring. So um I got wine and strawberry cake, is that okay?'' Paige said.

''Y-y-yeah its fine come in.'' I said and she walk inside the apartment.

''Cool place.'' Paige said.

''We are still cooking but you can watch TV with Harley.'' I said.

''Sure.'' Paige said and I grab the cake and wine.

She walked towards the living room and I check out her ass. I go to the kitchen and I the guys that Paige is here and I really hope they don't embarrass me tonight. An hour later my parents came over and I introduce them to Paige.

''Finally we get to meet Emily's girlfriend.'' Mom said.

''Mom, we are just friends.'' I said.

''Oh I'm sorry thought you and Paige were dating.'' Mom said.

''She is dating Katie Cassidy.'' Toby said.

''Who?'' Dad asked.

''She is a famous actress.'' Ezra said.

''I'm not dating Katie Cassidy and she is my friend. That night we just went to a party and we had too much to drink.'' Paige said.

''So are you single?'' Mom said.

''No, I have girlfriend but it's not working out.'' Paige said.

''We all go through that, but you should know what you truly want.'' Mom said.

''Yeah.'' Paige said.

''Well, I'm going to check on the turkey.'' I said and I go to the kitchen.

Ezra and Toby come in the kitchen and they help me with the turkey.

''See, Paige would never date me.'' I said.

''You don't know that. She has problems with her girlfriend then she will date you, don't doubt yourself.'' Ezra said.

''Let's not talk about it.'' I said.

''Go spend time with your family. We will handle the turkey.'' Toby said.

''Thanks.'' I said.

I go to the living room and my parents are spending time with Harley and Paige. I sit next to Paige and Harley is sitting between my parents.

''Paige, was telling us that she is pro soccer player.'' Dad said.

''Yeah, we saw her play before.'' I said.

''Emily, is single and she is stubborn to go out on a date.'' Mom said.

''Mom please don't play cupid.'' I said and Paige giggle.

Later the food is done and everything is on the table. We sit down together and we start to eat and talk about random stuff, I really like Paige's smile so cute.

''So Paige, tell us about your family.'' Dad said.

''My parents are married, I have an older brother and he plays goalkeeper for the team San Jose Earthquakes. My brother went to spend time with his girlfriend family for thanksgiving and my parents went away to be alone.'' Paige said.

''What a shame they left you alone.'' Mom said.

''Don't worry about it. If Emily didn't invited me then I would be home watching TV while eating take-outs.'' Paige said.

''It was Harley's idea.'' I said and she smile.

''But I'm happy I came over because I'm having a good time. But I'm going to grab more food because it's really good.'' Paige said.

''Wine?'' I asked.

''I will stick with the Pepsi, I had too much to drink last night.'' Paige said.

''Another party?'' Dad asked.

''Yeah.'' Paige said.

We keep talking and we are getting to know Paige. I think my parents are liking Paige because if they didn't then we would all notice it. Later my dad and the guys play poker and mom fell asleep with Harley in the guest room. So I'm alone with Paige in the living room and we are sitting close to each other.

''I'm happy you came.'' I said.

''Me too. I wasn't sure if I should have come and I was feeling really nervous.'' Paige said.

''You play soccer in front of thousands of people and you were nervous coming here?'' I said surprised.

''I do get nervous playing but it goes away. But my friends convinced me to come and I agreed to it. I like your family and friends they are really nice and funny.'' Paige said.

''They like you too especially Harley, she wants to be a soccer player like you.'' I said.

''She is a fast leaner and I know she will become a great soccer player when she is older. What kind of movie you like?'' Paige said.

''I like all type of movie but I love zombie movies, you?'' I said.

''Same I like all type of movies.'' Paige said.

''So besides soccer, what other sports you play?'' I asked.

''I like to play tennis and basketball and I love to swim. What about you?'' Paige said.

''I love to swim and I'm really good at basketball, what's funny?'' I asked.

''Nothing, but I can beat you in basketball.'' Paige said and I laugh.

''Bull crap.'' I said and we laugh.

''I'm serious.'' Paige said.

''How about we play next week? This weekend I can't because I have to work.'' I said.

''Well you have my phone number then text me when we can play.'' Paige said and we smile.

''Sure. Do you have kids?'' I asked.

''No I don't. But I do hope to have kids in the future.'' Paige said.

''I do want to have more but not with my ex-girlfriend. We just didn't work out and she moved on with someone else, but hopefully I find someone who wants to have kids with me.'' I said.

''Don't worry, I know you will find someone.'' Paige said.

''Thanks. Its late and I don't want you to drive alone back home, um you can stay here with me.'' I said.

''Really?'' Paige asked.

''Yes, I mean it. You can sleep in my room and I think we are the same size in clothes so my clothes will fit you fine.'' I said.

''Thank you so much.'' Paige said.

''Anytime.'' I said.

The guys and my parents slept in the guest room and I put Harley in her room. Paige came in my room and I have a queen size bed so we both can fit, I give her my pajamas and she went to the bathroom. I start to change into my pajamas bit later Paige came back to the room. I lay on down together and we keep talking until we get tired.

''Favorite show?'' I asked.

''Family guy and south park. I have a lot favorite shows but I love those two the most.'' Paige said.

''I like those shows two, but I don't let Harley watch those shows. But I love watching The Vampire Diaries.'' I said.

''I never seen it.'' Paige said.

''Really?'' I asked.

''I'm serious I never saw it.'' Paige said.

''We should really watch it together.'' I said.

''Sure we could. Favorite movie?'' Paige said.

''I love Elf and Rudy.'' I said.

''Never saw Rudy but I love the movie elf. I almost forgot I love to watch Bob's Burgers that show is awesome.'' Paige said.

''I never saw it.'' I said.

''Oh my god, you have to see it because its an awesome show and really funny.'' Paige said.

Its cute the face Paige made of me not knowing about the show.

''So maybe we see it together?'' I asked and I bite my bottom lip.

''Of course we can see it together and eat junk food.'' Paige said and I smile.

''I will like that.'' I said and we smile.


	3. Hit The Reset

_Emily's POV_

Today is not my day and I'm getting angry, I got into an argument with Hank and Talia and my boss is an asshole. I don't want to snap because I have Harley with me right now and we going to the mall because she needs more school supplies. I start to look for a parking lot and it sucks when it's a busy day at the mall and Christmas us coming up soon. I see a red car Lexus and the stupid driver took the parking space I was about to take and I hit the steering wheel. Harley starts to giggle and I'm trying to keep my cool. I give the finger to the driver and she does the same thing to me, she starts to yell.

''Learn how to drive.'' She said.

''Shut up, you old hag.'' I yell out the window.

''Yeah.'' Harley said.

''Sweetie, I know I said it's wrong to say bad words. But please don't copy what I do when I get angry and say bad words to other people, promise?'' I said.

''I promise.'' Harley said.

The old lady gave me the finger again and just walked away and I sigh. I drive to look for another parking space and I finally found out but its bit far from the mall. Harley really loves Christmas like me and we will buy Christmas decorations, to decorate my apartment. I don't have a real Christmas tree because she is allergic to it and she sneeze non-stop. So I got fake Christmas tree and I use it every year. Harley starts to pick out the Christmas decorations for the tree and other stuff, I buy it and we walk around the mall. I get a text from Paige and I smile.

 _Paige- Wanna get lunch together?_

 _Me- Sure. Is it ok that Harley join us?_

 _Paige- Yeah I'm ok with that :)_

 _Me- Where I should meet you?_

 _Paige- Meet me at T.G.I. Friday's, in little bit_

 _Me- Sounds to me see you soon_

''Harley, after shopping we will meet with Paige for lunch.'' I said.

''I can come?'' Harley asked.

''Yes you can. After shopping we will go meet up with her. You like being around Paige?'' I said.

''Yes. She is nice and pretty.'' Harley said.

''I like her too.'' I said and Harley smile at me.

I buy few more stuff of Christmas decorations then I drive to T.G.I. Friday's. I'm really happy to see Paige at least the day won't end being bad. Bit later we arrived and we see Paige sitting at the table alone and we walk towards her. Harley sits next to her and I sit across from her and the waitress give us the menu.

''I was wondering do you and your friends want to come to a soccer game. We are playing against Houston Dash, we will play on Wednesday.'' Paige said.

''Sure, we will like to come and watch.'' I said and we smile.

''Me too?'' Harley asked.

''Sure, you can come.'' Paige said and Harley can't stop smiling.

''What time is the game?'' I asked.

''It will be at five pm.'' Paige said.

The waitress take our orders and we keep talking. I see how happy Harley is around Paige and she is really sweet to Harley.

''I got news.'' Paige said.

''Tell us.'' I said.

''Puma, will endorse me and I had the meeting today. Everything went well and I sign the contract and my agent told me it was a good move to do.'' Paige said.

''That is great news and I'm really happy for you.'' I said.

The waitress bring our food and we start to eat.

''What you will do for Christmas?'' I said.

''Well, my parents and brother will come to visit. And my parents usually throw a Christmas party, our friends and other family members come to the party. You and Harley can come if you want to.'' Paige said and she drinks her ice tea.

''I guess we can go.'' I said.

''I want to go.'' Harley said and she starts to drink her chocolate milkshake.

''For Christmas, I usually spend time with my family, friends and Harley. But I'm still having issues with my ex-girlfriend about co-parenting.'' I said.

''Hopefully you and your ex will work something out and what's good for her.'' Paige said and I nod.

''Hopefully.'' I said and I keep eating.

 _-_ _Wednesday-_

Toby and Ezra came with me and Harley to the game. We are in the soccer sky box and it's really cool and we have a great view to watch the game. Harley and I we are wearing matching jersey and it has Paige's name and number on the back. I do remember Spencer from the party that night when I worked for Ezra, she introduce us to Wilden and Hanna. Then Spencer introduce me Paige's mother and brother, oh my god she is the lady from the mall.

''We met before.'' Linda said.

''When?'' Spencer asked.

''That day when I went to the mall and she gave me the finger and called me an old hag. Why are you here? I never seen you around here.'' Linda said.

''I'm friends with Paige and she told us to come.'' I said and she glares at me.

''Will see about that.'' Linda said.

''What does that mean?'' I asked and I glare at her.

''You are like Lea only using Paige for her fame.'' Linda said.

''Mom, just let them watch the game. Stop arguing, we have to support Paige right now.'' Andrew said.

She just kept glaring at me and she walked away with Andrew. Spencer and Hanna tell me about Lea and they hate her. I see Lea talking to other people, but I start to watch the game. Spencer and Toby flirting with each other, I watch the game with Harley, Ezra and Hanna. Paige's team is losing and its 0-2, Paige got a yellow ticket and Harley isn't happy.

Paige and her teammates try to score but they haven't. We are still cheering for them, Paige's coach took her out the game and put someone else. The game is almost over and they still haven't score a point.

"Who are you?" Lea asked me.

"I'm Paige's friend and this is my daughter Harley." I said.

Harley sticks out her tongue at her then Spencer and Hanna laugh. Lea gets mad and glares at me and Harley but if she touch my daughter I will ruin her face.

"Lea, leave her alone. Stop and just enjoy the game." Andrew said

"She shouldn't be here." Lea said.

"Lea, just walk away before I ruin your face. I'm just trying to enjoy the game with my friends and daughter." I said.

"This isn't over and stay away from Paige." Lea said angry and walked away.

"I don't like her." Harley said.

"Me too I don't like her." I said and we keep watching the game.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

We lost the game and it was 0-3, it sucks that we lost but hopefully next game we will win. I come out of the locker room and I'm wearing my regular clothes, I go to the sky box and everyone is still there. Spencer and Hanna told me about what happened between Emily with my mom and Lea. This is going to be awkward because my mom can be really stubborn and it's hard to please her, she always criticize me and Andrew.

I talk to my mom in private and Andrew is with Emily and the others.

"Mom, just take it easy and Emily isn't really mean." I said.

"She called me a old hag and you're okay with that?" Mom said angry.

"No, but I will talk to Emily about it. Look mom, I invited Emily to come to the Christmas party and you two will need to get along." I said and she isn't happy about it.

"I don't want her to come to the party. She is worse then Lea and I don't know why you are still dating her." Mom said.

"Mom, take it easy don't want your blood pressure to go up." I said and we leave.

Harley is getting sleepy so Emily took her home, she left with her friends. I introduce Caleb to everyone and I'm happy he finally came back. We go to my apartment and all my friends are here. I'm in my room with Lea and we were kissing and she wanted to have sex but I said no and she gets mad.

"What's wrong?" Lea asked.

"Lea, why you took my credit card and went shopping without me knowing about it? You went over the limit now I have to pay it back." I said.

"So what? You're a famous soccer player and you make so much money. You got that endorsement from Puma now you're making more money." Lea said.

"I'm not going to spend money all in one day! Don't ever do it again! All you do is argue with me then take my cards and go shopping. It's not your money and we are not married for you to take my money like that." I said angry.

"Without me you wouldn't ever know the hottest parties! I know you're trying to get with that girl Emily the single mother which is pathetic and desperate." Lea said.

"Lea, it's over and I never want to see you ever again. You're seriously the worst girlfriend ever." I said.

"You will regret that." Lea said and she left the apartment.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"we broke up." I said.

"Thank god, you two broke up. What did you ever see in her?" Spencer said.

"Just thought we clicked but I was wrong. Worse part she went over the limit with my credit card now I have to pay it back." I said.

"Well she only dates people with money. I bet she will be dating someone with lots of money and that person will be famous." Hanna said.

So you will date Emily?" Caleb asked.

"Right now we are only friends. And we are just starting to get to know each other but I do like her daughter Harley." I said.

"Harley, is so cute and funny and she was bothering Lea during the game. Don't worry I made sure Lea didn't do anything bad to Harley." Hanna said.

"Wish I saw it. But Emily and her friends will come to the Christmas party which is good." I said.

"What about your mom and Emily? From what they told me they just kept glaring at each other." Caleb said.

"yeah my mom told me. She doesn't like Emily and isn't happy she is coming to the party. I just want them to try to get get along." I said.

I get a text from Wilden.

 _Wilden- Tomorrow 9:30am, photo shoot with puma n don't be late._

 _Me- I won't forget._

 _Wilden- I will come over tomorrow n we will go together_

 _Me- ok_

We all start to get ready and we go to a club to party. We go inside the club and music is really loud. Caleb and Hanna are flirting together, they will make a cute couple. Spencer, Andrew and I we start to do shots.

"I didn't know you work here." I said.

"Surprised you're here. Sorry about your mom, that day I was having a bad day." Emily said.

"I understand. She still doesn't like you, I get it you had a bad day." I said

"I will say sorry to your mom if she will say it back." Emily said.

"I will talk to her. Let me get whiskey straight." I said.

Emily starts to pour the whiskey in the cup and gave it to me. I pay for it and I start to dance with a stranger. I will keep partying with my friends until we go home.


	4. Tongue Tied

Paige's _POV_

I woke up with a bad hangover and I don't remember coming back to my place. But everyone is here and Wilden came in my room and he isn't happy, I start to get up and I feel like crap.

''I told you last night you have a morning photo shoot. Go take a quick shower, because we don't have time to waste now.'' Wilden said.

''How did we come back to my place?'' I asked.

''Emily, called me using your phone and I came to pick up you and the others up. You should really put a password on your phone.'' Wilden said.

I go to the bathroom and took a quick shower then I start to get dressed. I left my apartment with him and I start to drink his coffee and he starts to explain what will happen.

''You have my phone?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I do. You really need to slow down your drinking, lately you have been drinking a lot when you party.'' Wilden said.

''I know what I'm doing so don't worry.'' I said.

We arrive at the photo shoot and I met with the photographer and his crew. He starts to explain what kind of photo shoot we will do and I'm okay with it. Wilden sits down and starts to check his phone and I go to a room to change clothes. The outfit has puma logo on it, I have on red puma shirt and black shorts.

''Paige, with the ball just do simple foot tricks.'' He said.

''Okay sure.'' I said and he gave me the soccer ball.

I start to do it and he starts to take pictures.

''That's good keep it up.'' He said.

I keep doing tricks and right now I just want the hangover to go away. I start to do other tricks and he keeps taking more pictures. Later I put on new clothes and I start to pose, again I do different tricks. This is the first time I ever did a photo shoot for a top name brand and its pretty cool to do this.

Now I have a break and I called Emily and she picked up.

"Thanks for last night calling Wilden." I said.

"Your welcome. You should really put a password on your phone, someone could have stole it." Emily said.

"I will put a password. Working bit later?" I said.

"No today is my day off and tomorrow I have to work. What you had in mind?" Emily said.

"Wan to come over to my place and eat?" I said.

"Yeah sure, I can do that." Emily said.

"My place bit later and I will text you the address." I said.

"Sounds good." Emily said.

We say bye and I hanged up and I'm almost done with the photo shoot.

"Paige for the Christmas party you shouldn't drink." Wilden said.

"Why? I can handle my drinks." I said.

"I seen you drunk before and you need to slow down. You don't remember but when we went to a party in Florida, you got so drunk that if I didn't show in five minutes you were about to get a DUI and worse hurt someone else and yourself. I know you like to drink every chance you get, two months ago you used to drink vodka with orange juice every morning." Wilden said.

"I stopped doing that and I will drink when I want to. I do appreciate you always helping me but I don't need to slow down on my drinking." I said and walked away.

After the photo shoot I went home and the hangover is going away. Then Emily showed up and I give her a tour of the condo. Harley didn't come today because she is with her other mom so now it's only us two alone.

"Emily, did I embarrassed you at the club? If I did or said something wrong, I'm really sorry." I said and she smile.

"You did spilled drinks all over my outfit. But you didn't say anything wrong to me, but you really like to drink a lot and dance." Emily said.

"I'm sorry that I spilled drinks all over your outfit, I'm so sorry." Paige said.

"It's okay and don't do it again. How was the photo shoot?" Emily said.

"It was great and did couple soccer tricks. It was my first major photo shoot with a huge name brand. But I do want to try get into the summer Olympics to Brazil coming up." I said.

"It will be great to see you in the summer Olympics." Emily said

"What you are in the mood to eat?" I said and I take a shot of vodka.

"I'm in the mood for pizza, you?" Emily said.

"Same." I said and I ordered the pizza.

"I don't know if I will come to the Christmas party." Emily said.

"Is it became what happened with my mom?" I asked.

"I just don't want to ruin the party." Emily said.

"I don't think you will ruin the party and I really want you and Harley to come. My mom sometimes isn't easy to get along with and she can be really stubborn, it takes her a while to get along with someone." I said.

"I don't think me and her will get along. We didn't even bother talking to each other that day in the soccer skybox. She was nice to Harley but she kept glaring at me." Emily said.

"You and her just have to try and get along. I won't force you to come to the party." I said.

Finally the pizza came and we started to eat together. We get to know each other more and I like talking to her. We talk about everything and past relationships.

-Few days later-

Today I'm going to a party with Hanna and Caleb. I go the bar and order drinks and I look around and a lot of people came tonight.

"Lea, what do you want?" I said.

"Nothing from you. But what happened last time we saw each other, doesn't mean I won't forget what you said." Lea said.

"I don't care what you have to say and leave me alone." I said and walked away.

I meet up with Hanna and Caleb, we start to do shots and drink whiskey.

"Paige, slow down on the drinks." Caleb said.

"I'm fine and I can handle my drinking." I said and I drink again.

"I think you have a problem with drinking. You can drink but there is a limit, I just don't want you to drink so much that you end up in the hospital." Caleb said.

"Caleb, I'm fine just don't worry about me." I said and I keep drinking.

I keep drinking and I can't see straight but I don't stop drinking.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Today online I saw Paige on almost every gossip blogs and last night she got a DUI. The cop stopped her before she started to drive and I'm happy she didn't get hurt or hurt anyone else. I did call her phone but she didn't pick up then I sent her a text, I wait for her reply.

"Emily, I don't want Harley around Paige." Talia said.

"Well I don't want her around your boyfriend and he is still around. Talia what do you want?" I said.

"Your famous girlfriend has a DUI and I don't trust her around Harley." Talia said.

"She is nice person and hasn't did anything bad to Harley or me. I trust Paige around Harley, I know Paige made a huge mistake but she will fix it. And Paige isn't my girlfriend." I said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea she is around Harley." Talia said.

"First of all, you haven't met Paige in person. I may know her for a short time but she didn't give me a reason not to trust her. I'm tired of this cause every year we argue about where Harley will spend the holidays with. I know your tricks, Talia." I said.

"I want Harley to have my last name." Talia said.

"No, and she already has my last name. We talked about this before and you agreed to let her have my last name. I won't let you and Hank take Harley away from me." I said.

I leave with Harley and I'm so angry what she said. I have no idea what is going on with Talia and I won't lose my daughter. I meet up with Paige at her and Harley ran up to her and they hugged.

"I saw what happened." I said.

"So did everyone. I have to go to court in soon, my parents and Wliden are angry at me. Now my driver license could be suspended, now I have no idea what to do." Paige said.

"Stop drinking for a while and everything will be fine. Please don't ever do that again." I said.

"I promise." Paige said and she starts to spend time with Harley.

"Talia, wants to have Harley's last name changed and I said no. And she doesn't want Harley around you." I said.

"What do you want?" Paige said.

"I want my daughter to live full-time with me and I want to stop arguing with her. Feels like Talia wants to take Harley away from me." I said.

"Just talk to her again and set down some ground rules. If you don't tell her then she will do anything she wants." Paige said and I sigh.

"I will try." I said.

"Do you want to go out on a date?" Paige said.

"I don't think it's the right time for me to date." I said.

"Oh, you have feelings for her?" Paige said.

"It's complicated." I said and she just nods.

"Alright." Paige said.

 _ **-Few days later-**_

I meet up with Toby and Ezra is busy with his book. I told Toby what happened with everything and I don't know what to do.

"If you really like Paige, just go out on a date and it won't hurt. From what I seen she is great with Harley. Talia moved on and you have to do the same, what are you waiting for?" Toby said.

"I don't know if Paige really wants to be with a single mom like me. I do have feelings for her but I'm scared to get hurt." I said.

"Everyone is scared to get hurt. I think you should go out on a date and have fun with her, you haven't been out on a date in a long time." Toby said.

"True, I do like being around her. She hasn't gave me a reason not to like her, I have always focus more on Harley and less on myself." I said.

"You go out on a date with Paige and I will babysit Harley. So you will ask her out?" Toby said.

"Okay, I will ask her out." I said.

"Good to know." Toby said.

Toby went to work and I'm spending time with Harley and we having a movie marathon. Harley does like being around Paige and Talia is about Paige.

-Christmas Party-

I arrived at the party with Harley Toby and Ezra and it's like Christmas wonderland. Linda is glaring at me and I roll my eyes at her, Harley starts to play with the other kids.

"I think you two should apologize to each other." Paige said.

"Why?" Linda said.

"You two were rude to each other. So apologize and we can all move on." Paige said.

"I'm sorry." Linda and I said.

She walked away and I don't think we will get along easily.

"Paige, what are you drinking?" I said.

"Jack and coke." Paige said.

"Paige, you shouldn't be drinking and you just got a DUI. Drink juice or soda but not liquor." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to get a refill." Paige said.

I see Spencer stop Paige of not to drink more.

"Andrew, why does she drinks a lot?" I said.

"It runs in the family. We have different fathers but same mom, she married my dad. Paige's dad is heavy drinker and he drinks everyday and she going in the same path, repeating the same mistakes like him. She is starting to drink everyday and even after games." Andrew said.

"Did you talked to her?" I said.

"We tried but she won't listen. I'm worry about her and soon she will go to court." Andrew said.

I walked towards Paige and she is drinking again and I take it away from her.

"Hey I was drinking that." Paige said.

"You need to slow down. I will take you out on a date if you stop drinking so much." I said.

"You said no at first." Paige said.

"I haven't been out on a date in a while. And I should start living my life, all time I mostly focused on raising Harley." I said.

"Em, I'm not going to force to do something. I get it that Harley is number one in your life and everything else is second. I don't want you to feel forced to go out with me." Paige said.

"I don't feel forced to go out with you. We could get to know each other." I said.

"Alright we could go out on a date." Paige said and I kissed her cheek.

I got to know Andrew little more and Paige's friends too. For her mom well we didn't speak to each other all night and Harley feels comfortable around Paige and Andrew. Which is great because if she didn't feel comfortable then I wouldn't date her. All night Paige hasn't been drinking liquor and she is drinking coffee to sober up little bit. I think going on the date will be great for us and I always liked Paige before we even met, everything feels like a dream of me being next to her. I really do hope she slows down on the drinking.


End file.
